Bianca's Fetish
by Lillishadow
Summary: During a holiday retreat, White decides to treat Bianca with a special kind of attention. WhitexBianca, yuri, smut, breast fetishism.


Author's note: Well, umm, this is the first of a series of smutfics wherein each one will focus on different Pokemon characters fetishes.

Gotta be honest, the idea just randomly came into my head after I finished a requested smutfic for someone "^^

In a beach villa by the sea, Undella Town, to be specific, Bianca sat waiting on the couch. Her and White had rented it out, deciding that a romantic break away from everyone else would do them some good, and today, White had promised she'd treat Bianca to one of her favourite pleasures...

She shifted around on the couch anxiously, the TV show about uses of Pokemon items doing very little to draw her attention. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door, running over and opening it, barely giving White time to respond as she hugged her tightly.

The tall brunette chuckled and returned her hug, kissing her neck lightly. "That excited, huh?" Bianca simply nodded in response, leading White in and closing the door behind them. "I won't keep you waiting then~"

She quickly led the perky brunette into the bedroom and locked the door, closing the curtains as Bianca climbed onto the bed.

"I'll make it up to you." Bianca said softly, only to be met with a warm chuckle from White.

"Don't worry about it." The elder girl replied as she joined her on the bed. "Now, top off."

Bianca nodded and slipped off her jacket, removing her beret and T-shirt as White crawled closer.

White's hands reached around her back, slowly undoing her bra strap. The lacy white bra dropped as Bianca's firm 36D breasts were freed, her small but perky nipples hard in anticipation. A soft red blush formed on Bianca's face as White slowly moved closer and closer, a lustful expression on her face, White's tongue held out suggestively.

Unknown to anyone besides herself and White, the blonde had a very strong fetish for breasts, especially having her own played with, that said though she would happily toy around with White's breasts, suckling, licking and generally feeling them up.

White smiled at Bianca's nervousness, gently wrapping her lips around Bianca's left nipple. A gasp came from her as White's tongue flicked across the tip of her nipple, the brunette knowing exactly what Bianca liked. Bianca gripped the bedsheets as she felt herself begin to squirm, White's tongue beginning to massage the nipple thoroughly, soft moans escaping her.

White grinned to herself as Bianca began to succumb to her treatment, her right arm reaching up and beginning to knead the other breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and index finger. She noticed her lover's moans becoming more regular, her breathing speeding up, a sure sign of her enjoyment. She gently ran her teeth along the nipple before making a quick swirl around it, eliciting a lustful groan from the girl.

Bianca never lasted long in bed, White knew this and found it adorable. She slipped her free hand down Bianca's trousers and into her panties, being greeted by her moist entrance. She began to stroke the girl's clit lightly as she suckled harder, sucking and tugging lightly on the nipple with her lips, each move resulting in another squeak or moan from Bianca. She had found Bianca didn't like biting and roughness, she preferred being treated gently and affectionately, and White was happy to indulge.

Bianca's grip on the bed tightened as she began to feel heat build up between her legs, White's hands and mouth working all her most sensitive areas. As White began to rub her knuckle against her clit in small circles she couldn't hold it anymore, a long but fulfilled moan coming from Bianca as pleasure shot through her body, her juices leaking out into her panties. White gave the nipple a few more licks before stopping, sitting up and smirking at Bianca.

"Now then, let's move onto the next one..." She said seductively as she moved over to the right breast...

Author's footnote: The story 'White's fetish' is the sequel which takes place the next morning.


End file.
